


The Knocking Policy

by MaxMattel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, Goshiki is an innocent baby, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reon needs therapy, Shiratorizawa, Suggestive Themes, Team as Family, Ushijima wants to go to bed, mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, mother hen Tendou, ushijima wakatoshi and tendou satori are goshiki tsutomu's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: “Tendou-san! Do you wanna see this really cool frog video I fou- AHHHH!” Goshiki screams as he pushes the door open. He really should have remembered to knock.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 423





	The Knocking Policy

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this sitting in my drive for weeks and didn't have the motivation to finish it but I finally busted my ass last night so here y'all go, lol. Poor Goshiki, I really do love that funky little bowl cut baby.  
> I know I've really been behind on updating, especially with my podium family content. I'm trying to work on ideas but it's been hard for me recently, so I please ask for your continued patience and understanding. I will be going back to school in a few weeks and honestly will have more time once school starts back up because right now I'm working full time. If you have any suggestions/requests feel free to leave them in the comments below or you can message me on tumblr @arminita-muscaria or on TikTok @MaxMattel666. 
> 
> If you enjoy please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it means a lot to me!  
> Check out the links in my profile for information about the BLM movement.

Ushijima and Tendou have a rule for Goshiki, the knocking rule. The knocking rule was that between the hours of 8:00pm and 8:00am, Goshiki had to knock before coming into the third year’s dorm room. Ushijima liked to be in bed by 9:00pm or 9:30pm at the latest and then asleep by 10:00pm. But also, the knocking rule serves to help ensure that the first year never caught his senpais doing anything too ‘frisky’. How Goshiki had been so lucky in never having walked in on the couple before was a mystery. In fact, he was the only one who had yet to walk in on the couple. Reon was probably the one who had unfortunately walked in on them the most, but that wasn’t because he didn’t knock, rather Tendou had a thing for getting busy in the locker rooms. 

But, Goshiki wasn’t so lucky anymore. He had already said his goodnights to his favourite senpais for the evening and had retreated back to his own room for the first time in two days. Goshiki had a habit of falling asleep in Tendou and Ushijima’s room, and they had a habit of not waking him up. It was a frequent occurrence actually, for Goshiki to take the top bunk with Ushijima and Tendou took the bottom bunk. Goshiki spent a lot of time with the third years, enjoying their company more than that of the other students his age. 

Tendou had taken to Goshiki like a fish to water, instantly pulling the first year under his metaphorical wing early on in their friendship. Tendou understood Goshiki on a fundamental level. He recognized Goshiki’s need to seek out approval and offered it willingly. He saw the way Goshiki would turn his head and look at him and Ushijima after every serve he practiced. Between himself and Ushijima, the two of them gave Goshiki the support and affection he needed to thrive. As a result, it was only natural that the first year had become quite comfortable with his upperclassmen, often hanging around them both on the court and in their dorm. It was a common sight for Goshiki to make a beeline for the third year’s room rather than his own, preferring to spend his time there rather than in his own room with his roommate who wasn’t on the volleyball team. Even if the three of them weren’t talking, it was still comforting for Goshiki to be there. 

He felt safe in Ushijima and Tendou’s room. It was a place he felt protected and wanted. Tendou always made sure that he felt welcome, even going so far as to be the one who initially offered to let Goshiki sleep over when he wanted. Ushijima had grumbled a little when Tendou had first suggested it, as Goshiki and Tendou both tended to stay up later than he himself preferred, but he didn’t complain. But for the days when Goshiki didn’t stay over, they had a knocking rule. Otherwise, Ushijima and Tendou’s room was considered to have an open door policy for their favourite kouhai. But after one specific incident of Goshiki barging in late at night asking Tendou “what does the octopus emoji with a heart mean?” and having accidentally caught his upperclassmen kissing, the knocking policy was put in place, so to say. 

Goshiki was usually quite good about respecting the rule after that, having garnered enough secondhand embarrassment to last a lifetime. But of course, there was bound to be a slip up at one point or another and it just so happened to be 7:55pm on a Thursday night when Goshiki saw a very interesting TikTok of a frog wearing a cowboy hat that he absolutely had to show Tendou as soon as possible. 

And so, a determined Goshiki made his way to Ushijima and Tendou’s room, phone in hand to show his favourite senpai a TikTok. Goshiki opens the door without thinking, walking in like he usually does. After all, he had only said goodnight fifteen minutes ago and it wasn’t even eight o’clock yet. 

“Tendou-san! Do you wanna see this really cool frog video I fou- AHHHH!” Goshiki screams at the sight in front of him. 

Ushijima is sat shirtless on the bottom bunk with Tendou kneeling between his spread legs. Ushijima’s left hand is gripped tightly in his boyfriend’s hair because Tendou’s mouth is well… full. Ushijima is so deep in Tendou’s throat that Goshiki can see the outline of his upperclassman from the doorway oh god, is the human body supposed to stretch like that?! Tendou’s closed eyes snap wide open at the scream but he can’t do much more than glance over, his view obscured by Ushijima’s thigh. 

“Get out,” Ushijima nearly growls, his voice low and strained. Goshiki locks eyes with his senpai and he pales as the blood rushes from his face. He feels like he’s dying. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m so sorry Ushijima-san, Tendou-san, I didn’t mean- I am so sorry!” The first year yells before turning on his heels and retreating to his own room at the sprint. 

Tendou blinks his wide eyes in shock and finally pulls off of Ushijima with a wet “pop”. The redhead stares at the door where Goshiki just was and for a moment is completely silent as he processes what just happened. The couple makes eye contact, and Tendou would normally be turned on by the fire behind Ushijima’s stare if it weren’t for their current circumstances. 

“Uh…” Tendou’s mouth hangs open, he can’t even gather his thoughts. 

“This is why we have a knocking policy,” Ushijima huffs, annoyed. He leans back and lets out a deep sigh. Ushijima had been the one to suggest the mandatory knocking in the first place after Tendou had insisted to Goshiki that he and Ushijima had an open door policy when it came to him. This of course caused Goshiki to develop a habit of bursting into his upperclassman’s dorm without warning. How they had managed to get so far into the year without an incident like this was nothing short of a miracle. Well, at least, it had been up until two minutes ago. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tendou swears under his breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Tendou hops up and begins to pace around the room hastily, muttering to himself. Ushijima pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “Satori,” he says. Tendou doesn’t stop pacing. “Satori,” he says again. This time he catches Tendou’s attention, who turns to look at his boyfriend with an embarrassed expression on his face. 

“I’ve traumatized him, oh god,” Tendou whispers under his breath. His eyes go wide at the revelation. Sweet, bright-eyed, innocent Goshiki had seen Tendou on his knees, shit. 

“Satori, come on,” Ushijima says in an even tone. The wing spiker is annoyed and wants to go to bed. Ushijima likes to follow a schedule, he has a cut and clear routine. That routine had of course changed once he and Tendou had gotten together, evolving to include nightly “activities” which the couple hadn’t been able to partake in for the last few days due to Goshiki’s presence in the top bunk. With Tendou’s pacing and muttering, Ushijima knows it won’t be easy to get his boyfriend to settle down. He sighs softly as he moves to stand up, making his way over to the middle blocker. 

Tendou feels strong arms wrap around his waist as Ushijima guides him gently to the bottom bunk which had become their shared bed. Ushijima turns off the light before crawling back into bed with Tendou who is staring up at the slats of the top bunk. 

“I don’t have money to send Tsutomu to therapy,” Tendou gulps. 

“Go to sleep,” Ushijima mumbles, pulling Tendou close. The redhead’s rigid posture relaxes slightly but still remains even as Ushijima holds him. 

“No, Wakatoshi, I’m serious. I-” Tendou starts up again. 

“He should have knocked, he knows the rule,” Ushijima huffs, staring at his boyfriend through the darkness of their room. 

“But-” 

“Satori,” Ushijima says yet again, his voice low and calm. Tendou lets out a strangled sigh as he scoots himself closer to Ushijima. The ace runs a gentle hand through Tendou’s hair until he falls asleep, while Tendou remained wide awake and ruminating into the early hours of the morning. 

~

The following day, Ushijima addresses the team like he always does at the start of practice, “I apologize if my performance today as your captain is lacking, I was unable to get my required eight hours of sleep as my nightly routine was disrupted due to some unforeseeable circumstances.” 

Someone coughs awkwardly as the team shares knowing glances amongst themselves before Ushijima pairs them off quickly to do drills. 

“What’s wrong with Ushijima?” Shirabu asks with his signature scowl as he follows Semi over to their regular warmup spot. 

“He didn’t get his dick sucked,” the third year cackles, throwing his head back. His own dorm room shares a wall with Tendou and Ushijima’s. 

Shirabu nearly chokes on his own breath and begins to sputter, coughing hard as he clutches at his chest. “What?!” He manages to get out. 

“He’s always like this when his ‘routine’ gets broken,” Semi explains with a laugh. “My best guess is that he didn’t get it on with Tendou last night.” 

“Ew, I really don’t want to think about Ushijima-san and Tendou-san,” Shirabu grimaces. 

“Hey, I didn’t say you had to think about it!” Semi giggles, tossing a ball over into Shirabu’s hands. 

Across the court, Tendou pulls Reon aside hastily, having not gotten a chance to speak to his classmate alone all afternoon. He had barely been able to pay attention in his lectures. Instead his mind kept drifting back to the events of the previous night and his embarrassment, and Tendou was hardly ever embarrassed about anything. 

“Oh Reon, oh I fucked up. I fucked up bad. So last night um… Tsutomu walked in on ya know, me and Wakatoshi and he sort of saw a little bit too much. And maybe, uh, ran out of our dorm screaming and I haven’t heard from him all day, I don’t even know if he’s left his room,” Tendou explains, talking animated with his hands even though he is trying to keep his voice down. 

“Um, well,” Reon pauses, trying to take in all the information that had just been dumped on him. “Listen, why don’t you just go talk to him and explain things? He probably feels more awkward about the whole thing than you do,” he suggests rationally with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“But Reon!! What if I’ve scarred him for life?” Tendou argues, running a hand through his gelled hair. 

“So it doesn’t matter when literally any other member of the team walks in on you two?” Reon chuckles back. He definitely has had the image of Tendou and Ushijima going at it seared into the backs of his eyelids on more than one occasion. He has caught them far more times than he would like to admit. To no fault of his own of course, Tendou just had a liking for blowing his boyfriend in the locker room and Reon always seemed to have to be the responsible one. 

“Tsutomu is an innocent child!” Tendou gasps. 

“Well that child didn’t show up to practice today. Or his classes either, apparently. You should go check up on him. He probably feels weird about approaching you first, since you’re his upperclassman and all. I’m sure everything will be fine, Tendou,” Reon tries to reaffirm. He himself hadn’t seen Goshiki that afternoon, and when he had ducked into the first year’s classroom during lunch, Reon hadn’t been able to spot him. 

Tendou sighs, defeated. There was no way to avoid having a conversation with Goshiki about what he had seen. Usually Tendou is brazen and unashamed about anything he and Ushijima do, but that of course hadn’t included their protege walking in on Tendou deepthroating his boyfriend. Tendou knows Goshiki is in a relationship of his own, and in fact is very well aware as Goshiki insists on Tendou’s help every time he and Koganegawa go out. But Tendou doesn’t think- actually he can’t fathom that the two first years have done anything beyond holding hands and kissing chastely. Oh god, Tendou thinks, he’s probably going to have to give Goshiki the talk. Well, Goshiki was quite akin to something of a son to Tendou after all. 

Reon’s conclusion is right, Goshiki had not been to class that day. Instead he had holed up in his room after shooing away his uninvolved roommate by saying that he had a stomach ache. It wasn’t entirely a lie, the first year’s stomach had been in knots but not because he had eaten something bad. Rather he can’t let go of the embarrassment that came with walking in on one’s senpais, no less considering the fact that Tendou and Ushijima were more like parents to him than his actual parents were. The previous night replays itself over and over again in Goshiki’s head all afternoon like some horror movie. He can’t stop thinking about Tendou’s throat and how painful it looked. Surely the redhead couldn’t have been enjoying that, the thought makes Goshiki shudder. Did people actually do things like that? It wasn’t like he would know. He refrains from texting Koganegawa again, not wanting to distract his boyfriend while he was in class. But this only serves to leave Goshiki alone with his thoughts. The wannabe ace feels deeply unsettled, not only at the very fact that he had walked in on his upperclassman but also by the idea that Ushijima was somehow hurting Tendou. Goshiki just cannot wrap his head around it at all. He thinks about the choking noise that had ripped itself from Tendou’s throat and shudders. Goshiki doesn’t know how he’ll ever make eye contact with his favourite senpai ever again. 

Goshiki is only pulled out of his thoughts when there is a sudden sharp knock at the door. He clamours down from the top bunk, blanket wrapped around him and still in last night’s pajamas. He throws the door open, half hoping and half dreading that Tendou is the one on the other side of the door. Instead he’s greeted with Reon, who offers up an understanding smile. 

“We missed you at practice today, Goshiki,” Reon says calmly as he moves to lean against the doorframe. 

”Reon I have to quit the volleyball team, I’ll change schools, I feel SO bad. I am so embarrassed. I should have knocked, Ushijima-senpai kept telling me to knock but Tendou-san said I only had to knock after 8pm and it was 7:55pm!!!” Goshiki bursts out, unable to hold back the thoughts that have been swirling around in his head all day long. 

“Woah, slow down. Hey, look it’s fine. I’ve caught Tendou and Ushijima going at it a bunch of times and Tendou is really sorry. He was all torn up about it at practice today,” Reon offers. That doesn’t make Goshiki feel better though. 

“He’s mad at me?” Goshiki asks, nearly yelling. He’d been so preoccupied being upset that he hadn’t even considered Tendou’s reaction. Would he be furious that Goshiki had walked in on him and Ushijima? Would he be annoyed and not let Goshiki spend the night anymore? The thought of possibly being pushed away was far too overwhelming. 

“No, no, no he isn’t mad at you at all,” Reon explains. “He’s just worried, you know? 

“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble…” Goshiki says, his voice small as he stares down at his feet rather than looking up at Reon. 

“It’s all going to be fine, Goshiki,” Reon reaffirms yet again. “Just come to practice tomorrow, okay?” 

“I really didn’t mean it,” Goshiki mumbles. “I just don’t want Tendou and Ushijima to be mad at me.” 

“Tendou isn’t mad at you,” Reon sighs softly. He can’t speak for Ushijima though and while he knows that the wing spiker had been off his game that afternoon, Reon makes the executive decision not to share that detail. It doesn’t seem to phase Goshiki though, who is more concerned with Tendou’s reaction than Ushijima’s. He doesn’t say this to Reon of course, but Reon can just tell. 

“I’ll um, I’ll be at practice tomorrow,” Goshiki replies, an air of determination in his voice as if he is announcing something. He sticks his chin up comically and Reon has to reign in a chuckle. The two say their goodnights and Goshiki tries and fails yet again to push the image of his two favourite senpais out of his head. 

Goshiki does, in fact, show up to practice the next day. He feels a little awkward, especially after having felt queasy in his classes all morning. He had thought up every scenario in his head, but had found himself mostly preoccupied with one in particular, of Tendou telling him that he wasn’t welcome in his and Ushijima’s room anymore. Now this of course is completely unrealistic and irrational of Goshiki, but he couldn’t recognize that. Instead he was caught up in the terrifying possibility that he could lose the closeness he has established with his two upperclassmen. 

“Um, hey Tsutomu,” Tendou says tentatively, giving a little wave as he walks up to the first year. Goshiku can feel his heart pounding in his chest. As much as he wants to squish himself into Tendou’s arms he also is terrified of what’s going to come out of the redhead’s mouth next. 

“T-tendou!” Goshiki yelps. He looks like he’s about to jump out of his skin. 

“So uh, I’m really sorry about what you saw the other night. Ushijima and I thought you’d gone to bed for the night,” the middle blocker laughs awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“No no no I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, you could have choked!” Goshiki looks up at Tendou with bewilderment in his eyes and the third year has to stifle a laugh. 

“Ha! That wouldn’t be so bad,” Tendou chuckles, not even thinking about the psychic damage his little joke has just dealt the first year. 

“Ah, hmm, uh,” Goshiki sputters. Images of the other night flash through his mind as he recalls with horror, the sound of his upperclassman choking. Suddenly he feels his face get uncomfortably warm and his blood boils as he begins to think about Tendou getting hurt. Tendou was special to him, Tendou kept him safe, so Goshiki obviously had to do the same. Goshiki’s hands ball into fists at his sides and he grits his teeth as his shoulders shake. Without thinking he stomps over to his upperclassman like a petulant child. “Ushijima-san! Please don’t kill my mom!” Goshiki yells, his voice cracking as hot tears well up in his eyes. 

The entirety of the Shiratorizawa team stares at the shaking first year, who is staring at the ground rather than up at Ushijima. 

There is a look of confusion on the wing spiker’s face for a moment before he responds. “Satori is not your mother,” Ushijima says flatly, realizing that Goshiki must have been referring to Tendou rather than his actual mother. His tone comes across annoyed but his face remains unchanged. 

The ace isn’t good with people crying in front of him in general, but having his underclassman yell such a weird accusation annoys Ushijima. He huffs audibly and turns away, walking off towards the benches to grab his water bottle. He feels his chest tighten at the insinuation that he had somehow hurt Tendou and that he was somehow going to continue to hurt Tendou to the point that Goshiki became concerned. Goshiki is a first year who didn’t understand the nuances of Ushijima and Tendou’s relationship. Ushijima scowls slightly, feeling exasperated. First his routine had been thrown off by Goshiki staying over two nights in a row during the school week, then of course him walking in on the two of them. And for Goshiki to think that Ushijima was hurting Tendou really rubs the ace the wrong way. If anything, Tendou had been the one to instigate their “activities” that evening and in general. Tendou is what one would consider insatiable. So Ushijima turns his back to his protege, not even knowing what to say. 

Goshiki is stuck frozen in place as he realizes what he just yelled. He had called Tendou his mom… shit, shit, shit, he feels so embarrassed. Not only that but he could feel the rest of his teammates looking at him. Goshiki stares at the floor as he begins to full on sob, tears rolling down his cheeks as small whimpers escape his lips. In an instant he turns on his heels and makes a mad dash for the locker room, unable to stand the feeling of a dozen sets of eyes on him. 

“Tsutomu!” Tendou calls out, glancing over to his boyfriend before running off after the first year. 

Goshiki feels himself drop to the floor of the locker room and pulls his knees up to his chest. Why is he crying? He feels so stupid and so embarrassed. He can’t believe he just yelled at Ushijima in front of everybody. Ushijima probably hated him now, he ruined everything, he called Tendou “mom”, he- 

“Tsutomu?” Tendou’s voice is soft and draws Goshiki’s attention immediately. The wing spiker looks up and sniffles, whipping his nose with the back of his hand as he looks up at the older boy. He’s both relieved and terrified to see Tendou coming towards him. 

“I’m sorry!” Goshiki blurts out. “I- I was so mad and I just don’t understand! I don’t understand how he can make you do that and hurt you and you laughed it off, Tendou-san!” 

“Wha- wait. Tsutomu,” Tendou sighs deeply before he crouches down in front of Goshiki. He eyes his underclassman curiously, “do you think Ushijima made me do that stuff?” 

“Well yeah! Why would anybody want to do that!? Your uh, your throat or neck um- it looked painful, and, and I don’t know…” Goshiki explains, hiccupping as he speaks. 

The dots in Tendou’s head connect and suddenly he understands why Goshiki is so upset. Clearly no one had ever given his poor kouhai “the talk” before, as Tendou had somewhat expected. Plus, Tendou had known that Goshiki didn’t have any romantic experience up until two months ago after his first date with Koganegawa. As far as Tendou knew, the two hadn’t gone any further than closed-mouth kisses. At least that was what Goshiki had divulged. 

Tendou takes a deep, steadying breath. “Tsutomu, Ushijima never makes me do anything that I don’t want to do. In fact I was the one that asked him if I could do that,” he explains. 

“WHAT??” Goshiki nearly yells. Tendou blinks rapidly and looks back at the younger boy with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, I asked him if I could do that and we only do something if we both are alright with it,” Tendou nods. 

“But, I, but, I though that…” Goshiki trails off with a sniffle. 

“Ushijima would never hurt me, even if I asked him too,” Tendou chuckles to himself for a moment before he notices Goshiki’s face go hard with worry and then he backs up. “No, no, sorry, not like, actually hurt me, you know?” There’s no understanding in Goshiki’s eyes and Tendou takes another deep breath. 

“I asked Ushijima if we could do uh, what you saw us doing because I enjoy it. It makes him feel good and I like making him feel good. And… it’s fun,” Tendou shrugs. 

He’s trying to not act embarrassed even though deep down he still is a little embarrassed that Goshiki saw him in such a vulnerable position. But him acting embarrassed would probably only make Goshiki feel worse and Tendou wanted to avoid that at all costs. 

“That didn’t look fun!” Goshiki retorts, his eyes wide with confusion. 

“Everybody has their preferences you know,” Tendou tries to explain lightly. “It just depends on what you like and what your partner likes, it’s all about communication.” 

Goshiki tilts his head like this, considering what Tendou has said before pulling back and scrunching up his face, “I don’t think I want to do that. Like, ever,” Goshiki shivers. 

Tendou has to hold back a little bit of a laugh as he remembers the lack of romantic experience Goshiki has, “you don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to, Tsutomu.” 

Goshiki sniffles and nods understandingly. Tendou’s words do make him feel a little bit better. 

“Hey, how about we go get ice cream after practice, yeah? It’s Friday anyways,” Tendou offers with a warm smile. Getting ice cream together had become a routine for Ushijima, Tendou, and Goshiki. It was something for just the three of them and it always made Goshiki feel special to be given their attention out of a volleyball setting. Plus, knowing that he was the only first year that the two of them paid attention to typically did wonders for Goshiki’s ego. Tendou wipes Goshiki’s eyes and fixes his bangs, cooing at him slightly as he does so. Goshiki leans into the familiar warmth and suddenly feels much more at ease than he had only a few minutes ago. The two rejoin practice a few minutes later. Goshiki sticks to Tendou’s side for the duration of it and doesn’t seem to notice the looks that the middle blocker has been throwing Ushijima. 

~

The three reconvene outside Ushijima and Tendou’s room, Tendou having gone to fetch Goshiki from the floor below after they all had gotten the chance to shower and change into their civvies. Goshiki sticks behind Tendou like a nervous child being dropped off for his first day of school. Although, this is not too different from how the two usually walk as Goshiki has been likened to a duckling many times. 

“H-hi, Ushijima-san,” Goshiki pipes up, moving to give a slight and awkward bow to his mentor. 

“Tsutomu,” Ushijima acknowledges with a nod. The third year conveys neither displeasure or delight at the appearance of his protege after a brief talk about his boyfriend’s discussion with Goshiki in the locker room. 

“Alright miracle boys, let’s go!” Tendou says, clapping his hands together in an attempt to break the awkward air between his two favourite people. 

The three of them walk the familiar route to the ice cream parlour, which only takes them about ten minutes to get to. It’s a cute little shop with flower boxes and outside seating that boasts fun, interesting flavours. However, when the three of them visit they always order the same thing as they did the week before. Tendou gets chocolate, Ushijima gets sugar-free vanilla, and Goshiki gets black cherry. 

Goshiki goes to reach for his wallet when Ushijima gently pushes his hand away, “it’s on me,” the ace says and offers a small nod in affirmation. 

The display instantly makes Goshiki’s shoulders drop as the awkward atmosphere melts away. Tendou grins widely at the two wing spikers and everything feels at ease again. The three take a seat at their usual spot outside, enjoying their frozen treats under the warmth of the afternoon sun. Tendou and Goshiki talk excitedly about the new anime they’ve been watching and Ushijima nods along, offering a slight smile every once in a while. Within a few minutes everything is just as comfortable and just as easy as it had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> We've all called somebody that isn't our mom, "mom" at some point, right? Anyways I think Goshiki would accidentally do this all the time to Tendou. Can you imagine him accidentally calling Ushijima dad? I think he would die of embarrassment on the spot, poor kid lmao.


End file.
